One Red Concert
by BookGirl45
Summary: When Amy meets up with Ian again at her concert oh forget it why do I bother with a summary


**I don't own the 39 Clues, red or Taylor Swift, though I am still waiting for her to reply to my letter " heres a song I wrote will ya publish it?" and no reply yet .oh well!**

**Descripti**

**Kaily: Black hair, brown eyes, Janus, backup singer, and movie maker.**

**Claire : Blond hair, blue eyes, Lucian, Halle's older sister backup singer, banjoist and dancer.**

**Tre: Brown hair, brown eyes, and Ekat keyboardist. **

**Dana and Alice: Brow hair hazel eyes, Ekats, Aria's a tambourines **

**Dancers and backup singers.**

**Amanda: Dirty blond hair, brown eyes, Dan's crush, and guitarist. **

**Chris: Black hair brown eyes, Madrigal, drummer**

**Dan: Guitarist **

**Amy: singer **

**Ian's POV**

I glanced at the poster in my hand_: Amelia C. and the Scene concert at Wolfeboro NH._

"Randoff? We're going to Nh!"

**Amy's POV**

I breathed in. I usually don't get this kind of stage fright

on days like this. But today i feel... a flutter in my heart, like... when i'm with Ian.

_Ian_ I placed may head in my hands and started weeping.

Pull yourself together Amy.

I never had these moments since I-I-I changed , wait was that a stutter in my head?

How did that make sense? I wiped my eyes and

I ran on stage and the crowd cheered**.**

The song started.

"**Red"**

**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street**  
I noticed some black hair in the crowd

**Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
**and noticeable amber eyes.

**Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all**

**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**  
**Missing him was dark grey all alone**  
**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**  
**But loving him was red**

Alyssa, Darcy ,Halle and Aria started singing with me

**Re-re-re-re-re-re- red  
Loving him was red  
Re-re-re-re-re-re-red Re-re-re-re-re-red**

****How did he get here?

**Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**

He knew the song was based on him.**  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**

Fresh tears that flew down my face from when I found out his love was all a game.**  
Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red**

**Re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-red  
Oh red**

**Re-re-r-re-re-re-re-red  
Burning red**

**Re-re-re-re-re-re-re-red**

**Re-re-re-re-re-re-re-red  
Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Burning red  
Loving him was red**

Dan, and Amaya's solo started. Dan and Amaya were back to back while Tre banged on the keys with such force, he could of knocked over a horse.**  
Oh losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah, red  
We're burning red  
And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head  
Comes back to me, burning red  
Yeah, yeah**

**His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street.**

We ran off stage and signed some autographs. " To Tara please" A blond girl asked polity

I saw Ian come towards us so I shoved the group in to the limo. "Wait' cried the blond girl"

In the back I sat with Alyssa, and Terrance

4 seats in front of us held Dan, Collin, Amanda, and Kaily.

There was some space so you could walk over to

The driver's seats (Fisk and Nellie) and Behind Nellie's seat sat Darcy and Aria.

We watched on our screens ( IPads, DSs, IPod touches, TV screen ect.) To see the winner of the raffle to see who won the "Chance to see Amy C. and the scene contest". "The winner is ….. Ian Kabra" James Klock, the announcer said excitedly. I spit out my soda and screeched "WHAT!" "Hello, love" said a crisp recognizable british accent of Ian Kabra. I made a fist resisting the urge to punch him, luckily Kaily got straight to it."No one calls Amy love" she hissed.

Ian whimpered and Kaily tossed her hair and sat back down. For a 10 year-old I was impressed.

He sat down neaxt to Claire and me.

He tried flirting with Claire but she simply wacked him upside the head

I high fived the 24 year old and she smirked.

By the end of the car ride Ian was full of bruises.

1st was when he tripped Amanda so she did a thing by

Using her sharp nails like knifes. Man who new 10 year olds were that smart?

2nd was when he laughed at Alice's being a smart alec

So she and Kaily brought out their wooden sticks and well

I bet you know what happened after that.

3rd was when Dana, Chris and Tre were practicing

Ian laughed so well um was playing the violin and

And Chris was playing the drums and Tre was had a mic

And well it ended with Dana shoving the bow down his throat Chris

Jabbed the sticks on his leg and Tre wacked him with the mic.

10 year old, 12 year old, and a 16 year old teaming up wow!

4th was when Kaily just punched him in the nose just for the heck of it.

We arrived at the mansion and we all ordered pizza. Kaily, Alice, Chris, Dana, and Amanda ordered cheese, Claire ordered peppers and basically everyone else got an everything pizza but some people picked off the shrimp like me and the bell peppers and... oh off subject.

Then we wandered over to the couch and ate our pizza.

Kaily was licking off the oil from the cheese off her fingers when

I went over to go outside and Ian followed me

I i slipped into my secret garden and he followed. I had a lilly cupped around in my hand

I began to get irked. When I whipped to tell him to stop following me. As I turned around

he shoved my into the wall and kissed me. I was so surprised

I left my mouth open a bit so he took this chance to start frenching me me.

He broke the kiss and I collapsed in his arms. I heard a soft snickering

I heard laughing seconds after "and cut, man this is gonna get a TON of reviews on youtube. Now for that music video lets go"Kaily said. "finally I thought it would be forever!" sighed Claire " man you've hated him for like forever!".

The group wandered off and we just smiled.


End file.
